Standing United, Falling Divided
by Lady Luckless
Summary: None as of yet. . MWPP timeline
1. Enter: Icy Vhikers and Ducky Quaxy

_Beep… Beep…Beep… _**BAM!**

            Icy Vhikers let out a tired groan, as she looked in agitation at the clock she had just thrown across the room. It was now as helpful as an ant was at a picnic. She let out a yawn, and rolled over, only to have the cold hardwood floor to greet her with a slam in the face. She let out a muffled "Damn it!" and lay there for several minutes before realizing that if she didn't get up, she was going to be late to school.

            _And then Ducky would chop my head off… _She thought, as she slowly pulled herself off the floor. She snatched her clothing off her dresser and headed toward the bathroom. She came out after ten minutes, nursing her finger, which had been burnt with hot water. She ran a brush quickly through her hair, and headed downstairs. She didn't eat breakfast and told her parents a quick goodbye as she headed outside, grabbing her book bag as she hurried to her car. She silently cursed herself for not doing her Algebra homework. She started the car and drove to her friend's house.

            Icy had thick, dark brown hair, and it fell just above her hips. It was usually fairly messy; she never bothered to take the time to do anything to it but brush it. She had bangs that fell to her chin, but they generally fell in front of her face. Her eyes were a dark brown, hidden by a pair of glasses. She was a tad bit on the short side; most of the girls at school were taller then her. She was currently wearing a faded pair of blue jeans and a slightly to large white t-shirt that read in red ink, in small print: "Bang." She also wore a pair of backless black sandals. 

            "Hello, Kara," Icy greeted Koralynn Quaxy's sister after arriving, and headed toward Koralynn's room, "Ducky! Hurry up!"

            "Hold your horses," was the irritated response. Icy crossed her arms impatiently. After several minutes the door opened. Icy raised an eyebrow.

            "Who are you trying to impress?"

            Ducky flushed several different shades of red. "No one," she mumbled. She wore a deep red dress that fell just above her knees, and had one sleeve, a spaghetti strap. Her sandals were a dark red as well. Her hair had been brushed out neatly, and flatly.

            "Uh huh," Icy said with a smile and a teasing tone, "That's why you straitened your hair?"

            Ducky gave a rather sheepish grin. Her blonde hair usually stuck out in all angles. "Okay, okay," She said, "Maybe it might be a boy. And maybe this boy's first name is Blake…" 

            "Hudson, huh?" Icy asked with a grin, "Well if you want him, you got him. He's always drooling over you,"

            "Really?" Ducky's eyes shone with hope. Icy shook her head and rolled her eyes.

            "What's with you? You usually don't get hung up with a boy," Icy said, slightly amused.

            "I don't know," Ducky mused, "Why aren't you in the clouds?"

            "I don't know," Icy blinked "Very unusual, ain't it?"

            "Yep. Am I sure I want you to drive me to school?" Ducky had a smirk and a mocking tone.

            "It was an accident!" whined Icy, "You barely got hurt! The car hit your side and I ended up with the most damage!"

            "Yeah, but now you got my car in the shop. I'm not sure what I was thinking, letting you drive," Ducky chuckled and grabbed her backpack before heading towards the door. Icy stood there blinking for a few moments before realizing she needed to follow her.

            "I can borrow your car after school, right?" Ducky asked as they got into the car.

            "Yeah," Icy said with a nod as she pulled out of the driveway.

            Ducky was a pretty down-to-earth girl. She could get caught up with a boy, sometimes; Icy had begun to notice this. Ducky had begun dating a lot earlier then Icy; Icy absolutely refused the thought of dating before the age of sixteen. Ducky and Icy were definitely different in several ways. Ducky could generally be found shopping or hanging out with her friends.

            Icy however, lived her life in the clouds. She was constantly daydreaming. She dreamed of magic and peace, as well as war and other terrible things. She didn't understand why, but at times she found the wars, the _death, rather comforting at times. You could usually find her with her nose stuck deep into a book, or a rather dreamy look across her face, meaning she was deep into a daydream. She absolutely loved to daydream of a school that would teach students magic._

            They arrived at the school, and Icy parked the car safely. She handed Ducky the keys before climbing out. There were a few minutes before the school bell would ring, and Icy noticed a fight going on. Her ears perked up slightly and she came closer to the fight and watched in amusement. Ducky gave her an odd look, raising her eyebrows. Icy shrugged. She knew that it wasn't very like her to enjoy violence, but she couldn't help it. She had recently found them rather entertaining to watch. Icy shook her head, thinking.

            Icy had very few classes with Ducky, so at the end of the school day, she rushed to her locker, not worried that Ducky would miss her. She quickly shoved her things in her backpack, slammed her locker shut, and rushed out of the building, glad that she was out of that torturous prison.

            Not to far after she left the school grounds, she tripped over a crack in the sidewalk, sending her sprawling onto the cement. Her jeans had torn in the knee, and her palms were bleeding where she landed on them. She sighed, and snatched a couple books up that fell out of her backpack, and made sure it was zipped this time. She stood up, and continued hurrying up, only stopping to turn to take a shortcut through the woods. She tripped again, crashing into a branch on one of the trees and ripping her shirt; her hair became entangles with leaves and twigs. She muttered things to herself, and continued on her way home. Unfortunately she stumbled and fell down the hill that she had planned to _walk down. She silently cursed her klutziness, and when she stood up, she found herself face-to-face with a girl she hated most, Courtney Zayquist. _

            "Ever clean yourself up, Vhikers?" Courtney's tone was cruel and mocking. Icy said nothing, and turned to leave. However, when the taunting did not stop, Icy did something she never dreamed she would do. She turned around and punched Courtney in the face. Twice. Courtney had both a black eye _and_ a bloody nose. She was screaming bloody murder, so Icy turned and took off like a bat out of hell. Icy rushed to her house, up the stairs (though she fell down them the first time.) and made it to her room. She sat on her bed and looked in the mirror. She blinked; slowly realizing her glasses were broken. She reached up and took them off, sitting them on her nightstand. 

            Suddenly her eyes widened and she let out a cry of pain. "Damn it… Pain… Hurt… Fu… Shouldn't swear… Damn… Pain… Shi… MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

            As it had turned out, Icy had sprained her ankle. She had been so mad and in such a rush she hadn't noticed until she had calmed down. As she lay down to sleep at the night, she cursed herself for being so stupid.


	2. Enter: Clipsy Eckland & Lita Call & MWPP

"CLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPSSSSSSSSSYYYYYYYY!" a voice screamed in Eclipse Eckland's ear, and at the same time an alarm clock went off. She sat up instantaneously, and then turned and scowled at her friend. Lita Call just grinned in response. Eclipse gave her a death glare.

"Damn it, Lita, that _was_ my ear," Eclipse said, swinging her legs to the side of the bed, "What the hell do I need an alarm clock for when you're around?"

"Don't want to be late for the third to the last day of 5th year of Hogwarts, do you?" Lita asked innocently, an angelic expression on her face.

"To true," Eclipse sighed, slowly pulling herself off the bed, and leaving to the bathroom.

Eclipse left the bathroom a few minutes later, dressed in a robe. She gently sat herself down in front of a mirror, leisurely brushing her dirty blonde hair. It fell smoothly and straightly to her shoulders. Her eyes were a warm chocolaty brown, though they were usually another color from the contacts she put on. She was tall, one of the tallest girls in her year. She had a rather nice complexion.

As she picked up her wand and muttered a spell to pull her hair back, Eclipse felt a pang of guilt. She wondered how her friend Icy was. She hadn't gotten a letter from her lately. But then again, Icy was in America. She had to send the letter to Eclipse's house across the ocean, where in turn her parents would send it through an owl. Eclipse never understood how Icy hadn't become a witch. Icy dreamed – no – _believed _in all the things that many passed of as simple fantasy. But it wasn't Icy who got the letter. She, Eclipse, had a place bestowed upon her in the magical world.

            "Come on!" Lita whined from the doorway, "We have one class, and then I can go outside! It's a beautiful day! I wanna go sit in the grass near the lake!"

"Yes, Mother Nature." Teased Eclipse as she pulled on her shoes. Lita merely laughed as they headed to breakfast. 

Lita loved nature and anything to go with it. She was on the Quidditch team, not only for the sport, but because it was outside and she could feel the wind upon her. She was a chaser; a back up beater on the side. 

"You should of put your hair back. I'm sure James will call a Quidditch practice." Eclipse told her as they sat down.

"No way." Lita said, "We're almost out of school this year. He wouldn't."

"Yes he would." Eclipse said.

Lita rolled her warm charming hazel eyes. She nonchalantly ran her fingers through her soft, dark brown hair, which descended elegantly to her waist. Eclipsed laughed a lot, and Lita was forever smiling. She was tanned from all the quidditch she played. She was tall as well; she reached about the same height as Eclipse. She was Icy's friend as well; they had met when Icy and her friend Ducky has visited a couple summers ago, as well as every other summer since they had moved.   
  


"Lita!" James Potter's voice rose from the other side of the Gryffindor's table.

"What?" Lita yelled back, hesitantly.

"We have Quidditch practice after class!" He bellowed in response.   
  


"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lita wailed, slamming her head against the end of the table.

James and his friends laughed. James, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew made up a group of prank-players by the names of the Marauders. Not only that, but they were the most popular boys in school.

James was rather tall, and was tan from the quidditch games he played. He was a chaser alongside Lita, as well as the captain. He had alluring and tempting hazel eyes, which every girl melted at, and they were behind a pair of thin-rimmed oval glasses. His short jet-black hair stuck out in all angles no matter what he did, but that just added to his good looks. He was definitely one of the most sought after boy in school as well as his best friend Sirius.

            Sirius was even taller then James; he was the tallest boy in their year. His hair was a rich dark brown color, leaning towards a blackish coloring. It was long, reaching his shoulder, and he always let it hang carelessly. His eyes were an enticing and persuasive shade of sapphire blue. He had a "dreamy to die for" smile that made every girl melt. He played beater on the Quidditch team – the reason for his tanned skin.

Remus was slightly above medium height. His eyes were an enchanting shade of amber, giving him an appealing aura of mystery. His sandy brown hair fell lower then Sirius's, just past his shoulders, tied back in a neat, and low ponytail. His skin was pale, and he always had a slightly exhausted feeling around him. 

            Peter was rather short, especially compared to his friends. His hair was a pale blonde color, cut short and orderly. He has these adorable wide innocuous baby blue eyes. Peter was slightly on the plump side as well, and many thought that he was simply a tag-along to the Marauders, but the boys simply laughed when upon hearing that.  
  


            "That is so not cool." Lita growled.

            "I told you so." Eclipse smiled, as Lita looked at the Marauders. After a moment her friend grinned.

"Ah, if only Icy would date. Black seems like her type of guy." Lita said playfully.

"Hell, Lita, if Icy even _knew_ Sirius Black existed with his looks and personality, not only would Icy change her mind about dating, but would make her want to get married!" Eclipse said laughing. 

Later that day, Lita had felt humiliated, and now she was furious. She was angry because her long time enemy, Lucius Malfoy, had decided it would be fun to announce her long time crush on Amos Diggory, a Hufflepuff a year ahead of them. She was currently plotting his death with the help of the Marauders.

  
            Eclipse watched them in amusement, as she looked up from the book she was reading. She had read the book many times before, but she loved it. As she watched her angry friend, her eyes wandered to the window. The weather was acting oddly today. It had gone from a comforting serene delightful day, to a raging violent storm. Eclipse let a smile steal her features. It was sort of like Lita's behavior and feelings. She watched them for a few more moments before going back to her book. 


	3. Icy Fights and Ducky Kisses

            Icy irately ran her fingers through her hair, struggling to stay calm. Ryan Otoron was really getting on her last name. He was making fun of her rather… low… Algebra grade. It was about the nineteenth time this week. This time however, he had his girlfriend and her two friends Jennifer Jintike and Clarissa Klerk with him.

"Please leave me alone." Icy's voice was timid and wavering.

"Aw, little low lucent loner loser Icy wants to be left alone?" Courtney's words were ridiculing, and yet she hid behind her stronger boyfriend.  
  


"Go to hell." Icy growled, suddenly feeling the anger swallow her like a scorching fire. She was sick of being _little low lucent loner loser Icy_, sick of being a doormat. She detested being nice, and had a hatred for helping others at the present moment.  
  


            "Now, now." Ryan smirked at smaller girl, "Don't get all angry. It's not _our_ fault that you happen to be so stupid."

That was it. Icy snapped. She went after the boy, throwing him off balance. Her first hit impacted with his nose, and he let out a rather girlish yelp. Her fist connected once again, and soon he would have a black eye.  He finally managed to fight back, however Icy was smaller and quicker on her feet, giving her an advantage.  
  


"I… I…" Courtney looked panicked, and she had her friends took off, Courtney bellowing something about a teacher.

  
            Sure enough the science teacher, Michael Schaller, appeared not long after the three frightened girls had left. He pulled the two fighters and looked at them each. Disappointment shown on his face, and a frown stole his lips. He took a deep breath before beginning to reprimand them both.

"Mr. Otoron! Miss Vhikers! Icy, I though you were clever enough then not to sing as low as fighting!"

"She started it…" Ryan growled.

"He provoked me." Icy's voice was sharp and cutting.   
  


"If she weren't so stupid." Ryan shot back.

"I he wasn't such a fucking ass-" Icy began, but was cut off by the teacher.

"Enough of that!" Schaller cried, and then glanced at Ryan's poor shape, "Ryan! You go to the nurse's office! It looks as if Icy managed to beat the crap out of you!"

Ryan scowled, his face slightly colored at the thought of a girl beating him up. He stalked off, presumably to the nurse's office.

"Miss Vhikers, you need to go to the principals office!" Schaller told her, looking slightly ticked off.

"Whatever." Icy shrugged, and turned around on her heel. She sauntered lazily to the office, as if she had not a care in the world.  
  


                                                                        *

Ducky smiled to herself as she casually leaned against the wall, textbooks in her hand. Life was good. Scratch that. _Life was great_. She had great friends, great grades, and to top it off, a great boyfriend. She and Blake had gotten together after lunch a couple days ago. That was why she had wanted Icy's car that day. If he agreed to go out with her, she had wanted to go somewhere with him after school. Blake always walked to school because his house was a close distance to the school

"Hey, Koralynn." Blake's voice cut through her thoughts, as he suddenly showed up from around the corner.  
  


"It's Ducky, Black." Ducky automatically corrected him.

"Right," He said chuckling, smoothing down her wild hair some, "Ducky, How's you get the nickname, anyway?"

"Long story." Ducky said, now laughing. He nodded, a small smile playing his lips.

"Ducky would you get mad if I did something?"

"Err… What?" Ducky blinked in confusion.

"This." Blake said, and gently kissed her lips. Ducky's eyes widened in shock for a moment. That she hadn't expected. She wasn't sure how to respond to this.

"Should I take it as a good sign you didn't slap me?" Blake raised an eyebrow. Ducky looked at him for a moment, and then shrugged.

"Oh, what the hell." She said and kissed him. Unfortunately, at the time their lips me, Schaller had come around the corner.

"Miss Quaxy! Mr. Hudson!" Schaller had decided he was having a terrible day, "Just! Ugh! Ducky, to the principal's office! Blake! You come with me."

"But-" began Blake.

"I don't want to hear it! Off with you Ducky!" Schaller snapped.           

Ducky shrugged, and began walking to the office. She hummed to herself. Nothing could ruin her good day. It was just too good. Blake, however, was being dragged by the ear to wherever Schaller was taking him


	4. A Very Short Chapter Indeed

            "Uhm, Lita…" Eclipse said to her friend uncertainly, "Have you ever thought that… well, perhaps violence isn't the answer?"

            "Of course I have!" Lita said as if it were the most obvious question in the world, "I just choose to ignore that side of me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a Malfoy to kill."

            "Wonderful." Eclipse muttered, following her friend to make sure she didn't do anything illegal, such as, well, murdering Lucius.

"You needn't come," Lita said, looking back at her friend, "I have the Marauders."

"That's what I was afraid of." Eclipse said with a small chuckle. 

"I'm glad I have your support." Lita said sarcastically as she jovially made her way outside to the quidditch pit, where the last game would be held. Her smile widened when she saw that the Slytherin's team were arguing with the Gryffindor's team. "Magnificent!"  
  


"No…" Eclipse moaned, "How about you skip practice? You can do something, well, something else that isn't dangerous and won't get anyone but yourself harmed?"

            "Gee, thanks." Lita said dryly.

            "You're quite welcome." Eclipse said with an innocent smile.

            "You've talked to Icy way to much." Lita chuckled with a smile

"Perhaps, perhaps." Eclipse laughed.

"LITA!" James bellowed when he saw her, "GET YOUR LAZY BUM OVER HERE!"

"WHAT IF I WANT TO STAY _HERE_?" Lita hollered back.  
  
            "I'LL HUNT DOWN DIGGORY AND HAVE HIM CARRY YOU OVER HERE!" was James's smirked response.

"Damn it Potter, fhu." Lita muttered, stalking towards the team while Eclipse laughed.   
  


There were many odd, made-up words in the girls' vocabulary. Fhu was only one of them. It was an acronym, actually, used as a word. In this case it stood for 'fucking hate you'.

"Are you coming, Call?" Malfoy sneered, malice glittering in his eyes, "Or are you still hung up over Diggory?"   
  


Lita couldn't take it and she snapped, going after the Slytherin boy. Eclipse groaned, and looked up at the sky. That was strange. It was turning awfully dark awfully fast. That didn't make sense. The weather had just been extremely warm and clear, contrary to the wild storm of last night. Like Lita's mood. It went from serene to quite ferocious in a blink of a second. Eclipse snapped out of her trance when she heard a low growl of thunder and the violent flash of lightning illuminating the sky. She looked over at Lita, who was currently struggling to get out of the grasp of Sirius. He let go of her when Malfoy called her a mudblood. She punched Malfoy in the face as a teacher hurried to the scene.

            "Miss Call! That was uncalled for!" Cried the teacher, and a few students rolled their eyes, "Fighting is against the school rules!"

"But professor-" Eclipse began in her friends defense. 

"I don't want to hear it! Call! Eckland! With me now!"  
  


            "But I didn't do anything!" Eclipse cried, looking shocked.

            "NOW!" the teacher bellowed angrily. Eclipse scowled, and glanced at Lita who had a look of murder on her face. The storm was matching her anger, and was throwing down harsh rains.


	5. Enter: Dumbledore

                        Icy contently hummed to herself. She was in a lot of trouble, for fighting, so she was missing her Algebra class. It was just as well; she hadn't bothered with the homework. Icy hadn't been in trouble very often- even with her problem lately with turning in homework late, she had only had two detentions in her life, both for being late to class.

                        "What can I do for you, Icy?" The secretary smiled pleasantly as her as she entered the office.

                        "I have to see the principal, ma'am." Icy said, smiling with a just as sweet smile. A confused look crossed the young woman's face, but she spoke.

                        "Well, have a seat in his office. He'll be with you in a moment,"

                        "Okay, thanks." Icy smiled and pulled the door open. She entered the room and shut the door behind her and dropped carelessly into a chair.

                                                                                                ***

                        Ducky smiled to herself, slightly foolishly, as she walked into the office.

                        "Koralynn, hello." The secretary smiled at her, "What can I do for you?"

                        "I have to see the principal, ma'am." Ducky said the exact thing Icy had just a couple of minutes ago. 

                        "Odd," the woman muttered, "Well, have a seat in his office and he'll be with you in a moment,"

                        "Thanks," Ducky said, and entered the room contently.

                        "Hello," Icy said lazily, glancing at her friend, "Why are you here?"

                        "Blake kissed me," Ducky said happily, sitting in a chair, "He's so sweet and stuff,"

                        "Sweet and stuff? Right," Icy shook her head. Ducky sat gleefully for about 30 seconds before she realized something.

            "Wait- what are you doing in here?!?" Ducky stared at her friend in shock.

            "In trouble for fighting." Icy shrugged as if it was normal.

            "_You_? FIGHTING? With who?" Ducky looked at her in disbelief.

            "Otoron," said Icy casually.

            "Well… I guess that explains your I guess that explains your black eye…" Ducky said uncertainly, "But fighting? Icy, that's not like you. You're a dreamer, not a fighter!"

            "I couldn't take it. I'm sick of being made fun of just because my Algebra grades, and because I don't dress, ahem, _showy_, or because I act differently then them. He was making fun of my grades again. Just because have trouble figuring out stupid numbers doesn't mean that I'm stupid," Icy growled. Ducky, realizing that this had become a sore spot for her friend, didn't speak.

            "Well. This is fun," Ducky said after several minutes of silence. Icy let a smile steal her features.

            "Yeah. Where do you think he went?" Icy asked.

            "Right here," The principal stepped in the room, another man following him.

            "Anyway, I've already talked to Mr. Schaller, and I will simply issue a detention for each. However, my friend Albus, would like to speak to you," The principal said.

            Icy and Ducky glanced at each other. "Er… Alright,"

            "I do believe you both are quite interested in magic?" The man, Albus, asked in a British accent.  

            "Yeah," Icy responded automatically.

            "And I do believe, Koralynn, that you are being home schooled in that aspect?" He asked.

            Ducky had a dubious expression across her face, before realization kicked in.

            "Wait! I know who you are! My parents went to school there! I'm so stupid! Yeah, I am being home schooled," Ducky said, grinning. Icy sat perplexed.

            "What…?" She managed to ask.

            "Ah, Miss Vhikers. This will be very confusing for you. My dear, to put it simply, you are a witch. For whatever reason you didn't appear on the Hogwarts list, nor on any of the American school until about a week ago," Albus said.

            Icy rolled here eyes. "You have to be kidding me. What kind of joke is this?"

            "I'm not," Albus said, taken aback, "You are a witch, and you do indeed need to go to a magical school,"

            "You expect me to believe some crackpot joke that I'm a witch? Sure, I believe in it, but things like that don't happen to typical everyday kids like me," Icy said bluntly.

            "Well," Albus said startled, "This is harder then I thought. I would have expected you of all people would accept this,"

            "Icy, he's not joking," Ducky said smiling, "You're a witch. I'm a witch. This is what you've wanted. I've been home schooled because my parents thought it would be wise to give me education in both worlds,"

            It took a lot of explaining among other things, but it became very clear that he wasn't kidding. They talked to the parents later that day. After that it was chosen that Icy and Ducky would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the rest of their schooling. They would have to go to a, well, something like a summer school first, but they would be attending Hogwarts.


	6. You know what? Remus is hot

            "Lita, you got me in trouble. I told you not to do anything like that, and what do you do," ranted Eclipse, "You do what I told you not to do. And I'm in trouble and Lynn is going to be on my case!"

            "Sorry, Clipsy," Lita looked at her apologetically, "I can't help it. My temper tends to get the best of me,"

            "Well, I suppose it _is _Malfoy, and he sure can get on a persons nerves," Eclipse sighed, "But I don't see why I'm in trouble…"

            "'Cause the teacher is stupid," Lita said, "He's quitting, though. We're suppose to be getting a new teacher,"

            "A new Defense teacher, eh?" Eclipse asked, "You reckon they'll be a lot better then Marls?"

            "Clipsy, anyone's better then Marls. I mean, you just got in trouble for nothing!" Lita laughed.

            "Yes," Eclipse agreed before turning to the gargoyle, "Snickers."

            They entered as the gargoyle moved and talked all the way to Albus Dumbledore's office.         They knocked on the door and a voice inside said to come in.

            "To what pleasure do I owe this visit?" Dumbledore asked, smiling.

            "I punched Malfoy and Professor Marls sent me…" Lita said sheepishly.

            "I see," Dumbledore had a slight hint of amusement flash across his face, "And you, Eclipse?"

            "I don't know," said Eclipse, "All I did was try to speak and he got mad at me and sent me here…"

            "I see," Dumbledore smiled, "Lita, you'll get a detention, I'm sorry. Eclipse, I'll have to talk with him. Anyway, while you're here I have a question for both of you,"

            "What's that?" Lita and Eclipse asked at the same time.

            "I have a couple students that will be joining us next year but they'll going to be taught, some retaught, and I was wondering if you would like to help?"

            "What do you mean?" Lita asked.

            "You two would come in the summer and stay and help them learn it. It would cut down time with your family, I'm sorry, but it's up to you. Well, you and your parents," Dumbledore smiled.

            "Well, I'm for it!" Eclipse said automatically.

            "I suppose. My parents would need to know." said Lita with a curious look on her face.

            "Very good," Dumbledore said, still smiling, "I'll talk with your parents. You may go."

            "Okay, thanks, bye!" The two girls chimed as they left.

            "You seemed all-to-happy to agree to that so quickly…" Lita said.

            "You'd be to. My dad's going somewhere for work and I'd be stuck with just Lynn most of the summer,"  
  


            "You're right, I would," Lita smiled slightly at her friend.

            "You know what? Remus is hot," Eclipse said, not really paying attention to what she said, as she caught a glimpse of Remus.

            "Did- you," Lita laughed, "Did you just say Remus is hot,"

            "Yes," Eclipse blushed, "Well, he is,"

            "Yeah, but Amos is much better looking," Lita said.

            "No way,"

            "Yeah,"

            "Not a chance in hell,"  
  


            "Psh, Amos is so hotter,"

            "No, Remus,"

            "Amos,"

            "Remus,"

            "Amos!"

            "Remus!"  
  


            "Amos!"

            "Remus!"  
  


            "Amos!"

            "You do realize that we sound like slightly boy-crazed preps?" Eclipse raised an eyebrow.

            "Okay, no more arguing then. That's just creepy." Lita grinned.

            "Isn't it though?" Eclipse laughed.

            "Whatever, lets go to the common room," Lita said still grinning, "Race ya,"

            "You're on," Eclipse smiled and they took off. She could have sworn that before Lita rounded the corner she said something like:

            "Amos is a lot better,"

            "Whatcha doing?" Lita had decided to take up the responsibility of annoying the two marauders in the common room, James and Sirius.

            "… Sitting," James raised his eyebrows.

            "Why you doin' that?" she asked.

            "'Cause we want to," Sirius gave her an odd look.

            "Why do you want to?" she asked.

            "… 'Cause we're lazy," James said.

            "Why you lazy?" She asked.

            "Because," Sirius said.

            "Because why?"

            "Because!" James said, annoyed.

            "Because why?" she repeated.

            "Would you shut the bloody hell up already? We're trying to figure out exactly what we'll be teaching some students this summer!" Sirius snapped.

            "Temper, temper boys." Eclipse smiled.

            "Wait a minute – as in you two helping teach a couple of students transferring here this summer?" Lita asked.

            "Why yes, as a matter of fact." James blinked.

            "Me and Clipsy might be doing the same thing!" Lita then started laughing, "You two- teaching?"

            "Yes," Sirius said, "What's so funny?"

            "You two teaching," Eclipse smiled, "You two can't even stay out of trouble,"


	7. Enter: Hogwarts

            "I am so bored," Icy stared at the off white ceiling.

            "You're telling me…" Ducky responded, with a yawn.

            "What time is it?" Icy looked at her friend.

            "4:20 a.m. Six minutes since you last inquired," Ducky rolled her eyes.

            "Time is going to slow. I wanna leave." Icy went back to staring at the ceiling.

            "So do I. But I'd like to get some sleep," Ducky grumbled, pulling her sleeping bag above her head.

            "You do that," Icy said, heaving herself out of her own sleeping bag, "I'm going to take a shower, get ready, and have a cup of coffee," 

            "Oi," Ducky muttered before falling sound asleep. Icy smiled, and sprinted up the stairway to her room. She seized her clothing before entering the bathroom. Ten minutes later she exited, hair in a high ponytail, and a smile still on her face. She wore a pair of faded jeans, a pair of backless black sandals, and a rather to large, black t-shirt that read in white reading: Maybe This Planet Is Another Planets Hell.

            "What am I going to do until seven?" she pondered, entering the kitchen and making coffee. She wondered if her parents would object to this beverage. She shrugged the contemplation off, and watched the coffee pot until it completed. She made her a cup and wandered back into the living room where Ducky slept serenely.

            Icy positioned herself on the sofa, her legs curled under her. She sighed, tugging gently on her ponytail. She was bored rigid and tremendously energized at the same time. She fidgeted, not wanting to awake Ducky. Ducky shifted slightly in her sleep, and Icy watched her noiselessly. Icy sighed again, and sprawled herself out across the couch, finishing up her coffee. She closed her eyes, beginning to daydream.

*

            "Icy, wake up!" Ducky shook her friend, "It's 6:30, you have a half hour to eat and fix your hair,"

            Icy mumbled something unintelligible under her breath and pulled the blanket, which someone had placed on her, over her head. Ducky smiled, and jerked off the blanket.

            "You'll have time to sleep once we arrive there. Dumbledore said we could sleep as long as we want today, and tomorrow we'll start,"

            "I don't want to get up," Icy whined, sounding rather pitiful.

            "Eat. Fix. Hair. Wait. Leave. Then. Sleep. At. The. Castle." Ducky said slowly, as if trying to clarify this to a small child.

            "Fine," Icy said, pouting, but nonetheless went into the kitchen where her mother had placed breakfast on the table. Icy dropped into her seat drowsily, and began fixing her plate. Ducky followed her suit.

            "Morning, Icy," Her mother laughed.

            "What's so good about it?" Icy asked groggily.

            "Well, duh, we're going to Hogwarts," Ducky chirped.

            "Oh." Icy mumbled, and her father laughed.

            "Icy, wake up. You're leaving and we won't see you until Christmas, probably. We need to say goodbye," He said.

            "Right…" Icy mumbled.

            "Icy," Her mother chuckled, shaking her head.

            "What'd you tell Blake?" Icy turned to Ducky, seemingly more awake. For the first time in awhile Ducky looked depressed.

            "That I was going away to a boarding school and wouldn't probably see him until next summer, maybe Christmas, so we had to break up for awhile" Ducky pouted.

            "Aww, It's okay, Ducky, I'm sure there are boys just as good as him in Hogwarts," Icy said, and her parents chuckled slightly.

            "But Blake was just so… _Blake_," Ducky sighed and fell into silence.

            "I didn't mean to depress you. What do you think the classes will be like?" Icy changed the subject.

            "Oooh! They'll be fun! We still need to get our school supplies, don't we?" Ducky grinned.

            "Oh no…" Icy buried her head in her hands, and her voice came out muffled "Are you…?"

            "Of course," Ducky smiled.

            "Wonderful," grumbled Icy.

            "You're so mean, Ducky," Icy's parents laughed.

            "I know," Ducky said proudly.

            "Thanks, Ducky. I'm glad you're proud of being mean," Icy said dryly.

            "You're welcome." Ducky said.

            "Are you done eating, Icy?" Icy's mom asked.

            "Yeah," Icy nodded.

            "Then go re-fix your hair," Her father grinned. Icy rolled her eyes, but left and did so. When she came back her ponytail was fairly neat. 

            "Daddy, can I have a million bucks?" She asked.

            "Sure. Get a job," Her father said with an innocent grin.

            "Get me a million while you're at it, Icy," Ducky said.

            "What's the time?" Icy turned to her mother.

            "Oh- Almost seven!" Her mother was startled.

            "Oi," Icy said.

            Dumbledore arrived precisely at seven to pick them up. It took about and hour for Icy to get her suddenly sobbing mother to let her go, so they left around eight. When they arrived at the castle, or Hogwarts rather, they were taken to a room with several other rooms connecting. Dumbledore said some of the rooms belonged to their tutors. They were each given their own room and they both went to bed. Icy awoke several hours later to find herself in a close-enough-to-kiss-position with a pair of sapphire blue eyes. She let out a scream.


	8. Flirting, and Tutor, and Shopping, oh my...

            The eyes quickly pulled back and a male voice spoke. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

            "Who are you, anyway?" Icy looked rather vexed at the moment, but studied the eyes' owner. He was smiling – he had a nice smile, she noticed – and his eyes shone with a cross between amusement and apology. She decided she adored his eyes. His hair was a dark brown – almost black - and it hung carelessly to his shoulders. He had a nice tan, as well. He was well built. He was tall; he was standing on the floor now. She gave him a flirtatious smile and apologized. "Not to be rude- But I don't generally wake up with a face that close to mine,"

            "My fault entirely," He said with a charming smile, and took her hand and kissed it, "Sirius Black, at your service. And may I ask your name, lovely lady?"

            "Icy. Icy Vhikers," She said.

            "Ah, so you're one of the mystery girls I'm suppose to tutor," He grinned.

            "Guess so," Icy had a sweet and innocent expression on her face.

            "Hey, Ice- Quit flirting," Ducky teased from the doorway.

            "I _wasn't_ flirting," Icy blushed several shades of red.

            "Ah, and you are?" Sirius turned to the other girl.

            "Ducky Quaxy," Ducky held out her hand and he kissed it. Ducky chuckled.

            "Ducky Quaxy?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

            "Alright, my name is Koralynn. But Ducky is my nickname, it's what always calls me," Ducky grinned.

            "Koralynn? That's a pretty name," Sirius grinned at the girl.

            "Right. Stick with Icy. I'm still missing my ex-not-by-choice-boyfriend," Ducky told him.

            "Okay. That reminds me," Sirius turned back to Icy, "That is a very odd name. Pretty, yes, odd, yes, that to,"

            "My parents are odd," Icy smiled sweetly at him.

            "I'm sure you're just as interesting," Sirius grinned.

            "Sirius- stop flirting with the students," a voice said jokingly from the doorway.

            "Aww, but its so fun, Jamsie," Sirius turned to the voice.

            "Just leave one for me," the boy joked.

            "And you are?" Ducky asked him.

            "James Potter," He said with a bow.

            "Do you know what a brush is?" Icy raised an eyebrow at the boy's short-jet-black-never-seen-a-hairbrush-looking hair.

            "It grows this way!" James looked annoyed.

            "Of course," Ducky said grinning.

            "So you're two of the student-teachers," Icy had turned back to Sirius, and her sweet and innocent expression was back, "What are you teaching us?"

            Sirius grinned at the girl, and sat down on the bed next to her, playfully dropping an arm around her shoulders. "James is teaching you two Transfiguration and Potions,"

            "Call will be teaching you History of Magic and Herbology, Eckland will be teaching you Charms and Astronomy," James continued,

            "And _I_ will be teaching you Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination, and for you, Miss Icy, Ancient Runes," Sirius said, his tone playful, his face close to hers.

            "Call? Eckland?" Icy was to busy figuring this out to think about how close his face was.

            "As in _Lita_ Call and _Eclipse_ Eckland?" Ducky stared.

            "Yeah," said James with a nod, "You know them?"

            "Yes," Icy said, now pouting "There only two of my best friends! There witches! Okay- this isn't funny. Everybody but me has been schooled in magic,"

            "You look very cute when you pout," Sirius still had his face close to hers. She blushed.

            "Black, get your face away from one of my best friends face, will ya? She don't need to get her first kiss from a guy like you," an amused feminine voice came from the doorway.

            "Yes, will you?" another female voice asked. The other four turned to the door to find Lita and Eclipse standing there.

            "No, I don't think I will." Sirius said grinning, placing his face closer.

            "Please?" asked Ducky.

            "No. First kiss, huh? I'd think a girl like you would have had many kisses," Sirius said playfully.

            "I'm not dating until I'm sixteen," Icy said firmly.

            "Aww… Damn. When's your birthday?" Sirius asked.

            "August 22nd," Icy said.

            "I don't think I can wait that long," Sirius said.

            "Find a new girl, then," Icy said.

            "Fine," Sirius sat back, pouting. Icy chuckled and jumped out of bed, rushing to hug Lita and Eclipse.

            "It's been so long!"

            "Way to long," agreed Lita, allowing Ducky to join in the hug.

            "Bleh, girls are to emotional," said James.

            "Why come I didn't get a hug when you saw me, Icy?" Sirius pouted.

            "Aww… I'm sorry!" Icy broke the hug and tackled Sirius on the bed in a hug.

            "Yay!" Sirius hugged the girl tightly.

            "When do we go shopping?" Ducky asked Eclipse.

            "After we eat lunch," Lita was the one to respond.

            "Lets go!" Eclipse turned to leave, "I'm hungry!"

            "Alright," everyone agreed. Sirius was still hugging Icy tightly when they got up.

            "Let go of me," Icy demanded.

            "No," Sirius said, and followed the others out of the room, still holding the girl.

            "Where are we going?" asked Ducky asked James.

            "Great Hall. Dumbledore decided we'll have meals in there so you have at least a vague knowledge to where to go," Lita was the one to respond.

            "Oh," Ducky said.

            "So we start being taught tomorrow?" asked Icy.

            "Yeah," James said, "Sirius is gonna steal you for the first lesson and 'Clipse will take Ducky for Charms,"

            "What are you going to be teaching me?" Icy asked Sirius.

            "Defense," Sirius responded.

            "Sirius?" James asked.

            "Yes?" Sirius responded.

            "Why are you still hugging and now carrying Icy?" Lita asked.

            "'Cause I want to," Sirius said.

            "Does she want you to?" asked Ducky.

            "No," Icy said in response.

            "…" Eclipse blinked, "Then why is he?"

            "Because he's Sirius," James said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

            "Of course," Sirius agreed.

            "Will you please put be down now?" Icy asked.

            "Well… since you asked so nicely," Sirius grinned and placed her on the ground.

            "Thank you," Icy said.

            "Wow… Sirius actually was nice," teased Lita.

            "We should write this down," James said, chuckling.

            "Definitely," agreed Eclipse.

            "Shut up," grumbled Sirius as Ducky and Icy snickered.

            "Aww… I'm sure they didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Ducky said.

            "We didn't?" James, Lita, and Eclipse asked at the same time.

            "Or maybe they did," Icy smiled.

            "I'm glad, _James_, that I have such a kind best friend," Sirius said.

            "Aren't you, though?" James asked grinning.

            "Here we are- the Great Hall," Lita said as they entered, "This is where we have all our meals,"

            "Right," Ducky and Icy chimed together.

            "Today we'll sit at a random table – well, the Gryffindor 'cause I refuse to sit with any other house," James started.

            "House?" Icy asked blankly.

            "House- uhm… we get sorted into one of the houses, there are four," Sirius said.

            "Gryffindor for the brave, it's what all four of us are in," Lita said.

            "Ravenclaw- that's all the really smart people," Eclipse said.

            "Hufflepuff is the house for the hardworking," James said.

            "And you don't want to be in Slytherin. They're really bad. Icy won't be in it, 'cause she's muggle-born, though,"

            "Muggle-born?" Icy asked confused.

            "It means your parents are muggles, or non-magic people," Ducky explained.

            "Oh," Icy said, nodding.

            The six sat down and ate lunch. The four student-teachers explained the usual Hogwarts life. Sirius, James, and Lita nearly had a heart attack after finding out Icy didn't know what Quidditch was and went into an explanation. They finished lunch soon and went to Dumbledore, who sent them to Diagon Alley.

            "Okay, we're all going to get our stuff early, 'cause, well, we have the lists and we need the stuff," James said.

            "_Right_," Lita said, rolling her eyes.

            "Lets see…" Sirius was looking over Icy's list, "You're wand and stuff, naturally… Oi. You've never been schooled in magic but he's put you in Advanced Potions, Advance Defense, _and_ Advance Transfiguration! Oi! And Charms!"

            "Meep! I'm gonna fail," Icy pouted.

            "No you won't," Ducky said.

            "Hey, Ducky," Lita was looking over Ducky's list, "He's got you in Advanced Potions, Defense, and Transfiguration, too, as well as charms!"

            "I've been schooled in magic, but not _that_ well," Ducky looked troubled.

            "I don't know, I'm in the same advanced classes, but he's the one who put me in there," Eclipse said.

            "Yeah, me to,"  Lita agreed.

            "I did very well on my O.W.L's," Sirius said proudly, "So I get to take all the classes I need to be in to become and Auror,"

            "Me to," James looked proud, as well.

            "Now lets see if you pass those classes," Lita smirked, and the two boys looked saddened.

            "Lita, you're so mean," Ducky laughed.

            "I know," Lita said.

            "We need to get Icy's money exchanged, first," Eclipse said, steering them to a snowy white building. They entered a pair or doors and came to another pair. Icy tipped her head as she read what was engraved in them.

Enter, stranger, but take heed 

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors,_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more then treasure there._

            "I like!" Icy grinned.

            "Really? It's always gave me a creepy feeling." Sirius said.

            "Icy's weird." Ducky responded for her. They exchanged money, got some money from their vaults explaining how to work the money to Icy.

            "Seventeen silver sickles to a galleon…" James explained.

            "Twenty-nine bronze Knuts to a sickle, and the gold ones are galleons." finished Eclipse.

            "It seems simple enough," Icy said.

            "Only three coins," Ducky said, "So you don't have to bother with nickels, dimes, pennies, quarters, or dollar bills!"

            "What are those?" Sirius and James asked together.

            "American currency." The four girls said together.

            "Ah, I see," James and Sirius said together, "Lets go get the books."

            "Alright," the girls agreed. The grabbed picked up their books ("Advanced Transfiguration by Linda Carleis," Icy whined, "I don't want to be in advanced!") and headed to the Apotherecy. After that they went to buy cauldrons, and then bought parchment and quills.

            "C'mon, lets go get robes, I need a new set anyway, and-" Sirius looked down at the list, "_Dress Robes?_ Since when do we need dress robes?"

            "Since this year," Lita said innocently. 

            "Oi, c'mon," Eclipse dragged them into Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. 

            "Hello," a young witch smiled flirtatiously at the boys.

            "Hello," The boys chimed, looking at her curiously.

            "Dress robes?" Madam Malkin's voice asked, coming up.

            "For us, but these two need normal robes," James indicated Icy and Ducky.

            "Excuse me, but I need normal robes to. I grew out of mine," Sirius said.

            "Stop growing," Lita said, "You're to tall as it is!"

            "Right," Sirius said, "I'll just try and stop growing now."

            "You do that." Eclipse said.

            "Right, Anna will help you out, James, Sirius, and Eclipse, and I'll help Lita and these two." Madam Malkin said. Anna grinned.

            "Come on," Anna smiled sweetly at the boys, and waved her hand meaning they should follow. They did, and the other three girls followed Madam Malkin to the same room. All of they're measurements were taken, and Sirius, Icy and Ducky quickly had there plain robes. The dress robes, though, took a bit longer. 

Lita settled on a spaghetti-strap, muggle looking one, in a forest green, that flowed at the bottom. Eclipse's went to her knees, looking like a tighter, shorter, white set of the normal robes. Ducky went with a red, fairly simple, robe though it dipped it the front lower then usual, and wasn't as loose. Icy simply chose a black off-the-shoulder one, which also flowed slightly at the bottom.

James and Sirius didn't have much luck. Either Anna or the girls didn't like the one they liked, so it was becoming a mess. James sighed.

"You know what? I'm gonna get the dark purple ones. Yes, the purple ones. Live with it," James said, and Madam Malkin smiled. Sirius pondered for a moment.

"The dark blue one, Sirius. I like those, they look good on you and bring out your eyes," Icy spoke up.

"Blue, huh? Okay, I can settle for that," Sirius grinned. Anna had a slight pout, she hadn't wanted him to wear the blue robe, but got the robe for him anyway. They paid for them, and trooped out of the store.

"Wands," James said.

"Correction," Ducky grinned, "Wand. I have mine. I've studied magic before, remember?"

"Ah, okay," James nodded, and they headed off to get Icy's wand. After they entered a fairly old man entered the room.

"Miss Vhikers?" The man, Ollivander, asked Icy. Icy nodded hesitantly. He turned to the other.

            "Ah, Mr. Potter- Mahogany, eleven inches, phoenix feather, yes? And Mr. Black– Ebony, dragon heartstring, Twelve and a half inches," Ollivander smiled, "Miss Call- Oak, Ten and a half inches, unicorn hair, Miss Eckland! Eleven inches, rosewood, phoenix feather. Ah! Miss Quaxy, ten inches, unicorn hair, holly!"

            "Yep," They all chimed. Ollivander turned back to Icy.

            "Which is your wand hand?" He asked her.

            "Err… I'm right-handed." Icy said uncertainly. He nodded and began taking measurements. Rather, it measured and he looked through wands. The measurements finished and a wand was shoved into her hand.

            "Holly, Nine inches, Unicorn hair, try it," He said. Icy felt rather foolish, but she waved it. The window broke. Icy jumped, startled. Ollivander waved his own wand, muttering something, and it was fixed.

            "Right, That's not it," He snatched the wand and handed her another one, "Ebony, phoenix feather, ten inches,"

            About a second after Icy had it, it was snatched away.

            "Yew, dragon heartstring, Twelve inches."

            "No- try this. Holly, unicorn hair, nine inches."

            "No! Maple, phoenix feather, eleven inches…"

            It went on like this for several more wands (and a window broken twice more, along with the door) until

            "Try this one. Willow, dragon heartstring, eleven and a half inches,"

            Icy tiredly waved the wand and shimmering white, black, red, green, blue, and yellow sparks shot out of it.

            "Oh, very good!" Ollivander clapped his hands together, "Bravo! Very good indeed!"

            Icy gave him a weird look as he turned to put it back into the box, with pale brown paper. The other snickered quietly. He handed her the box as she paid.

            "You six always have a habit of breaking my window when trying for your wand, don't you?" Ollivander asked, his eyes twinkling in amusement, "As well as Mr. Pettigrew and Mr. Lupin,"

            They waved as they left, and once they were out of earshot, Icy asked:

            "Is he in his right mind?"

            "Well…" Sirius said grinning.

"I don't think so," James said, sounding amused.


End file.
